


kpop shorts

by ireneslvr



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (implied) jinsol lowkey uses haseul for her pleasure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Crime Scenes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Murderers, Objectification, Painting, businessman!tae, did i mention they’re rich?, jinsol and haseul are rich lesbians, joohyun doesn't speak here i'm sorry!, singer!lisa, single mom!joohyun, they're painting in sooyoung's room, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneslvr/pseuds/ireneslvr
Summary: shorts i whipped up :p
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 13





	1. fake diamonds - hasoul

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of this was intended to be sad but with what all i typed it doesn't seem that way-
> 
> (also please read the tags regarding jinsol and haseul so this can make more sense!)

"'s pretty." jinsol blankly stated, lips drawn into a tight smile. 

_fake, so fucking fake._

haseul hummed in response, diamond encased fingers toying with the necklace that hung from her neck. 

jinsol walked up behind her wife in the mirror, wrapping her silk clothed arms around her waist.

"you should get undressed." jinsol mumbled into her hair, smelling of peaches and love.

she should. this dress was everything but comfortable, but extravagant the least.

"yeah." haseul said quietly, jinsol taking that as her cue to reach and pull on the metal zipper. the small sound made the hairs on jinsol's neck stand up, something about it making her head loll slightly.

once haseul removed her arms from the sleeves and tugged the dress down her body to make it pool at her feet, jinsol's hands were all over her; in the dips of her shoulders, her inner elbows, the undersides of her silk clad breasts. her lover's hands ventured over her like an owner with their most prized possession, like she was an object and jinsol owned her.

 _an object._ she wasn't one, but jinsol made her feel like she was merely a _thing_.

she didn't know when it happened but her bra was thrown off somewhere, cold hands cupping her breasts. haseul could feel every callous on jinsol's hand, but weirdly enough, she loved it.

they continued into the night with one another, jinsol pushing haseul over the edge of absolute pleasure, in their silk sheets.


	2. gay painting date - yvesoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a snippet of yvesoul's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tiktok i saw-
> 
> tags for this: fluff/painting/they're painting in sooyoung's room/cute/useless fluff

both girl's met in a kiss, it wasn't hurried or desperate, it was loving and soft and careful. a sweet noise resounded into jinsol's mouth, her knees turning to jelly as she knelt on them.

that soft whimper sooyoung let out made every bone in jinsol turn to mush, becoming putty under sooyoung's soft hands. 

she might've smeared paint along her forearm, but nevertheless, her touch felt electrifying. 

they pulled away from one another, eyes glossy with something so endearing and loving. sooyoung smiled a reverent smile, a strand of hair getting caught in the corner of her lip, yet she still managed to look like the prettiest woman jinsol has ever seen.

jinsol reached up to push that strand away, hand slow and careful, only to dirty blue paint along the other's flushed cheek. 

sooyoung giggled, pushing jinsol's hand away playfully only to hold it in her lap, touch warm.

"asshole." sooyoung whispered, another smile making way on both of their faces. jinsol chuckled, the small sound sending soft shivers up sooyoung's spine.

"sorry." jinsol pouted, pulling her hand from sooyoung's and smudging the paint along her cheek, making it blue.

sooyoung laughed softly, painting lines of color along jinsol's bare thigh with the pad of her thumb.

and they continued like that, smothering one another with paint and kisses, canvases of love and color long forgotten.


	3. something sick - multi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murders have been happening all month. some suspect they were for revenge, others thought they were for fun, but really it was to spice up this boring town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first, this was inspired by stella jang's 'villian' but as i continued writing, i turned into something completely different than what i intended.
> 
> +the multiple idols in this have no romantic connection whatsoever (i'm not shipping them), i just simply put them together for the sake of this short.  
> +includes implied/referenced death but doesn't go into detail.  
> +i'm basing this off of what i think the 1950s was like in america and not korea, so yeah <3  
> +most of the tags aren't mentioned in the story, it's just a lil backstory (if that makes sense)  
> +lowercase intended
> 
> tags for this: crime scenes/murder/alternate universe - 1950s/alternate universe/singer!lisa/businessman!tae/single mom!joohyun/joohyun doesn't speak here i'm sorry!

"look it." lisa sprawled out the newspaper across the pool table of the billiard room, something _eerie_ in the sudden quirk of her smile. her chest rises and falls, getting an unknown high—a rush—from something as sick as what the news header had said.

taehyung set his pool stick against the wall, hand reaching up to pick at the light stubble against his chin.

joohyun inched her head up slightly, locks brushing along her jawline with her movements, gesture a bit sluggish. 

"dead body found on blvd str." taehyung read the header, the corner of his lips twitching up.

a glint of something undecipherable shone in the pit of joohyun's eyes, trimmed nails pressing into the palm of her hand, while her lips parted wordlessly.

it was no surprise the body had been found, not at all. they wanted it to be found, wanted the news to go around raising fear among the town. but even with the rush that came with seeing the everyone afraid, the overbearing feeling of something settled in their stomach, and left a bad taste in their mouths.

taehyung's 'smile' was gone now, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip before he spoke, "what if we get caught?"

there was always that question. the question that made the air thick and made all three of them swallow hard. what _if_ they get caught? no one wanted to think about it, really.

joohyun's jaw was clenched now, black locks curtaining her almost black eyes, that shine of something equally as sick as their actions, gone.

lisa's eyebrows knitted together, long arms resting at her sides before she chewed at her bottom lip, a habit she seemed to have.

"we won't." lisa released her bottom lip from her teeth as she spoke. both taehyung and joohyun looked up at her, blank looks meeting her.

her lips separated in a toothy grin, it immediately making the atmosphere lighter, but nobody reciprocated it, only lisa was the smiley one of the bunch. she shook her head with a chuckle, something almost _promising_ in the sound.

"we won't get caught."


End file.
